


The New Sex Tape

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [8]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Past Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone, Sex Tapes, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony has a sex tape leaked. Only he's not in it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869850
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Team Angst





	The New Sex Tape

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff Bingo [ “Tony's Evil Exes” [G3]](https://stevetonygames.tumblr.com/post/620431741584392192/behold-the-bingo-card-is-finall-here-you-can)
> 
>  **Team:** Angst  
>  **Bonus:** N/a

Tony stared at the two men on the screen, his eyes burning, tears blur his vision. It was good, he’d give Ty that.

He wondered where on Earth Ty had found someone who looked so much like him. It was uncanny, the guy was simular enough to be his clone.

There was no way his relationship with Steve will survive this. If the tables were turned he would have thought that Steve was cheating on him. There was no way Steve was going to see this and not believe it.

There was no way they will make it through this.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
